If It's You, I'm Willing To Do Anything
by Coalesced
Summary: How should Bella react when Edward, her childhood friend, confessed his love to her? BxE One-shot. Full Summary inside. Please read, it won't take you very long. (Edit: Please don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. I got this inspiration while reading this manga (Japanese comics). I wonder if you know, well… You can tell me the name of the manga in a review *wink wink* Anyway… I loved the plotline of that manga and decided to do Twilight one-shot on it. It's almost the same, except for some changes I made. Please enjoy. It's 3am as I type this and wonder why I'm doing this. So if you pity/empathize/love/hate me, review. If you don't, it's fine, but you still have to review. So do it.

**P.S I think I'll post it tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Full Summary: Bella has known Edward since childhood. She was always his protector. But as years pass, Edward is no longer that defenseless child. He's now popular but with no interest towards other girls but Bella. How should Bella react when he suddenly confessed his love to her? ALL HUMAN, OOC, ONE-SHOT.**_

* * *

_Edward Cullen is my childhood friend. He's blessed with good looks, brains and good reflexes. He's naturally popular but he doesn't show much interest in his social life. When girls ask him questions, he'll bluntly reply with stuff like, 'I'm busy', 'Do it yourself', or 'No'. I'm the only exception…._

I chucked the mathematics assignment at his head. It hit the back of his head with a thud and fell onto the table behind him, my table. Edward Cullen turned around and mock-glared at me.

As usual, I gave him a fake sweet smile and frowned, "I don't understand." He would in return give me a crooked smile before saying, "Yes" like he always does.

Then, he would do it extremely fast and I would hit his head again for not pausing to explain to me in case it appeared in a test. We would laugh together and if any poor innocent girl decides to speak to Edward, he would glare.

It was the same every morning. Our routine. It wouldn't change, just like our friendship.

* * *

_Edward and I practically knew each other since we were in diapers. Our mothers were friends that liked to bring their children together and amuse themselves with our __**cute**__ antics. _

_Edward used to wear glasses that needed him to push it up his nose every few seconds. His head was forever buried in some poetry books and heaven forbid he loved 'Romeo and Juliet'. He used to pour his heart out to me about how he was going to propose to the love of his life and how they were going to skip happily into the horizon. Okay, maybe I added the skipping part, but he was a hopeless romantic, getting lost in the many fairytales that brought along promises of love._

_He was so adorable. _

_But, Edward was teased and bullied a lot. He was branded 'loser' because of people's jealousy. And I would be the one to stand up for him. He would hide behind me like I'm his shield, his protector._

_But as the years grew by, when we entered high school, people viewed him differently. He had ditched his glasses because I said I liked to see his emerald eyes. People started to admire his brains and some even worshipped the ground he walked on. He became popular. As for me, Edward will still be Edward. _

_He was still easy to push around and he always did what I asked. He hasn't changed at all since then. He won't ever change. He'll probably still be like that in the future…_

_

* * *

_

We were in a moving train. Edward was in front of me, shielding me from the passengers while I was pressed against the door of the train.

"So… Bella," he started. He suddenly seemed nervous.

He adverted his eyes and with a pink hue streak across his cheeks, he asked the floor, "What are you going to do on Saturday afternoon?"

I raised an eyebrow and stifled a giggle. I poked his shoulder lightly, feeling his tense muscles underneath the white button-up. I teased, "I don't think that floor is free, Edward. It has an important job of holding the train together and preventing people from falling into the railway tracks and going to the pearly gates."

I couldn't resist. He seemed so confident with others and with me; it was like he was back to that little boy. His small blush turned a tad bit darker and I was really fighting to keep the giggle in. Laughing at people was rude.

"That question was for you," he said, determined as his eyes bored into mine, trapping me with just one gaze.

I felt like there were tons of butterflies fluttering in my stomach, tickling the sides. I didn't know if it was nice or not.

"Oh my, could you possibly be asking me out?" I let out a fake gasp and tried to seem as if like the butterflies didn't affect me one bit and his gaze did not effectively trap me. Let me rephrase that awfully long sentence: I tried to hide my real response.

I know Edward. He would never ask me out. He was so gentle, so kind. A girl like me isn't suited for him. I doubt I was the girl that he would sink to his knees to propose too.

"No!" he quickly defended himself, breaking eye contact. The butterflies were gone. Replaced, actually. I could almost imagine green slimy acid splashing sides of my stomach and I felt queasy as my gullet tried to force my lunch up and out. I didn't like it.

"I just wanted you to come and cheer me on at the basketball match," he said, a pink tint still on his cheeks. His eyes were trained on that tiny bit of dirt on his white converse, like he was trying to will it to disappear.

"I can't," I replied, a tad bit too blunt. _I blame the acid. Then again, it could simply be the expired tuna sandwich I had eaten for lunch._

"Why?" his voice was a little hoarse. I couldn't see his expression and I thanked the gods, he probably looked heartbroken. It would break my heart too.

"Alice is bringing me… no, _dragging_ me to her weekly shopping trips." I explained, _hoping that maybe he would understand that Alice always got her way and wouldn't feel that upset. Fat chance._

At his sister's name, our eyes reconnected. That spark in his emerald green eyes was back.

"Tell Alice. She'll understand!"

This time, I avoided his gaze. _Perhaps I was being an idiot as usual or my period was getting to me. _I replied with a blunt tone, there wasn't even a tinge of the apologetic tone I was going for, "I don't know. She'll use this as an excuse to get everything I have refused."

"But please do come. I really want to see you there," He urged. He used to have basketball matches all the time and this wasn't the first time I had missed it._ So why was he so adamant that I came?_

I turned to look at him, only to realize the proximity of our faces and the fact that he was smiling that dazzling crooked smile again.

This time, I was the one who flushed tomato red.

* * *

As we were walking to my front porch, I didn't notice a small pebble and wobbled a little… Fine. I fell. _Happy_?

Two strong arms caught me before I could introduce myself to the _cement_ ground. There was a strange buzzing in the background and for a moment I was worried it was a bee. I blushed a little as my shoe had fallen off in the process.

Still in his arms, he swooped me up and carried me bridal style. The buzzing got louder and it seemed to be from me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, concern etched upon his face. I flushed further. I had never been carried by anyone before. And the bloody buzzing was getting louder and louder like a current.

I whispered a meek 'no'.

Edward carried me while walking past that little distance from my front porch. He laid me on the step and I sat there. Without a word, he walked back to grab my shoe.

The current was still in the background as my heart was thumped loudly. I felt like it would combust in any moment. _Why was I feeling this way?_ My heart had never raced so fast. It was unknown and I was afraid.

Edward return and my heart, which I thought couldn't possibly beat any faster, raced even faster. He bent down, held my feet like I was Cinderella and slipped my shoe in. I pulled my feet away. My face was probably beet-red. And meanwhile, I think I lost the ability to breathe.

"Thanks," I muttered. I wanted him to leave immediately. I didn't know what this feeling was, but I think he was the one who was causing it.

He froze.

I probably never said 'thanks' before. I only did it today because I desperately wanted him gone, instead of him staying and trying to get me to thank him. I needed to figure the weird current, my erratic heartbeat and my inability to breathe.

Without any warning, his hand shot out to grab my face. An electric current ran through us as his skin collided with mine. My eyes widened in shock and he crashed his lips onto mine. His tongue swept across my lower lip, trying to get a reaction. I shivered and involuntarily opened my mouth to allow him access. _**I should stop now but my body was reacting on its own and I couldn't control it**__._ His tongue poked in a little as if to say his salutations to mine. It went in further, exploring the interior of my mouth. _**I really needed to stop now!**_My own tongue betrayed my mind and went on to bump with his. There could be a fireworks going on and I would be oblivious. It was like Edward and I were sucked into our own private world.

My mind was screaming at me to _STOP IT_! But… I… kinda liked it. Damn my female hormones.

As soon as we were out of breath and surrendered our lips back to each other, I realized what I had done. I was ashamed as I pushed him away from me. He fell onto the ground with a soft thud.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him. Internally, I was screaming the exact same thing at myself.

_This wasn't like him at all_… He stood up confidently and brushed off the dirt on his pants. _I had never seen this side of Edward Cullen… _He was always so shy around me…

"Do you know what everyone says about us?" I didn't like the condescending look in his eyes. _I didn't like it at all._

"S+M, Princess and servant, Bella always takes advantage of Edward," he listed a few.

"Only being near Bella makes him happy," he listed the last one. He looked softly at me as to say that the last one was the only true one. _Impossible_.

He bent down to my face. All traces of superiority gone and it was like he was back to the Edward I knew. We both blushed at the proximity. He stood up again, back into a mask. This time, it was a bitter one.

"They always laugh," he spat out.

I stood up slowly. _What was I trying to do? To comfort him? With what?_

Edward hauled me up and kissed my exposed neck. My face probably flushed with 30 shades of red. Warmth was radiating out of the kiss mark and I felt faint.

"To throw aside the person you love and pretend to be friends," he nibbled on my ear as his whispers travelled into them.

"Is cruel," He was making me hot and flustered… But I didn't hate it,

"Just being next to you makes my chest throb… It's insufficient. I'm not satisfied. We're not kids anymore…" Now, he was just back to the Edward I knew.

His fingers entwined with mine and he brought my hand up to his lips, placing a chaste, pure kiss on it.

"Bella, I love you," he confessed. There was stirring at the pit of my stomach. It wasn't unpleasant. It was the exact opposite actually.

"Do you understand how much I love you?" he asked, with a commanding tone.

"Are you going to lecture me?" I whispered. I was uneasy. I didn't know if I could return his feelings but I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted his friendship so I was trying my best to steer away from the subject.

It was fruitless of course. Edward was adamant that he finished his confession.

He was serious… And I didn't hate it. "I love you, Bella. Do you understand?"

"I understand," I said meekly. I felt very small under his gaze.

He sighed. He was sad.

"Despite your understanding, I have given up," These words tugged at my heart, but I didn't understand why. I looked at him. He was crying. His eyes glistened and a drop of tear fell and darkened the cemented ground.

"I thought that if it was you, I could do anything for you. Just for you. But being around you just wasn't enough. Not getting anymore… it's cruel." He said.

"I love you! I love you, Bella! I love you so much!" he repeated again and again. His tears were like a faulty tap right now, gushing out water without control. It was like he was back to the defenseless young Edward. My hand reached out to touch his face, to at least try to comfort him.

My hand didn't reach him as he suddenly leaned away and wiped away his tears. He shouted at me, "Because I'm a greedy person! Because I want to touch you so badly! Because it's unbearable to just stand next to you! Because I'm afraid that one day I'll just lose my control and take you!"

His tone had softened down a notch, "We're not kids anymore. I just can't be at your side anymore…" He whispered, before turning to leave. He didn't turn back to wave or to smile my favorite crooked grin as usual. No, he didn't turn back _at all._

But I didn't know this Edward anymore. The Edward I knew couldn't possibly love me as a 'woman'… The Edward I knew was the mousy little boy who stood _behind _me as I stood up for him. When did he change? When did he love me? When did he start standing _beside_ me?

I don't know. I don't even know why my tears are falling so rapidly and why my heart aches so much. I just… don't know.

* * *

When I opened the door to the biology lab, Edward was already at his table. His lab partner had not reached yet. Apart from the few girls who were chatting and admiring Edward from afar, the lab was pretty much empty. It was still early.

"Ed-Edward," I said. I needed to talk to him. I needed to tear apart the chain that was wrapped around my heart, making it so heavy, so hard to breathe.

Without looking at me or away from the book he was reading, he said in a bored tone, like he couldn't care less, "If it's a homework assignment, I won't do it. Neither will I go buy a soda for you, or massage you, or hold your stuff. I…"

I was at his table. I needed to talk this out. Desperately.

He stood up and walked away while finishing his sentence, "Already can't hear what you say,"

His word cut my like a dagger straight to my heart. His unfamiliar back was even more hurtful… _Was he now in front of me?_

He walked straight to his mini fan club in the lab and started flirting. _Right in front of me_.

I couldn't breathe. My heart was painful. I simply wanted to break down and cry. Because, Edward had separated from me. He wasn't at my side anymore. It hurts…

And I wanted _my_ Edward back. Desperately.

* * *

Alice threw another blue blouse at me. She placed her tiny hands on her hip and commanded me, "Okay, spill."

"Huh?"I pretended not to understand.

She rolled her eyes at my blatant and failing attempt to avoid the question.

"You've been moody all day. You even said no to the totally cute blue flats that I secretly bought afterwards."

"I hate blue," I muttered.

Alice gasped, "Why? You used to love you! Besides, _Edward_ loves you in blue."

My heart stuttered at 'Edward'. There seems to be a rope tying my windpipe as I had difficulty breathing in the perfectly clean air again. Alice placed a hand on my arm, "Bella, I'm your best girlfriend. I can keep a secret."

I looked at her green eyes. The same emerald orbs that Edward had, but Edward's ones were deeper, with love for me.

I clenched my fist as Edward's image surfaced in my mind. His crooked grin. The grin that, I had secretly noticed, was only reserved for me and only me.

"Alice," I placed my head in my hands, trying to prevent her from seeing the tears that threatened to fall any moment.

"I screwed up majorly! Edward said he loved me but I didn't know how I felt. All I know is that my heart aches without him and my body wants his touch. Every fiber of my being wants him to be next to me again." I blurted out everything.

Alice held my head up and tears streaked down my cheeks.

"Edward already… doesn't need me to save him… He's a perfect 17-year-old. I'm useless to him now. It's wrong for me to be by his side. It's _wrong_…" I muttered.

"It's not. Edward probably loved you since he knew how to spell his name. You do too! It's just that you haven't realized it yet and Edward is rushing into things as usual."

She placed her Porsche car keys in my palm and whispered, "Now you know, go find him."

I didn't need her to tell me a second time…

* * *

Edward's team was losing to the opponent by 18 points. His basketball jersey clung to his skin and strands of hair stuck to his sweaty face. He was panting heavily and so were the rest of his teammates. I pushed myself through the crowd to get to the front.

"EDWARD!" I shouted.

His head whipped around to meet me. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a little 'o'. He was surprised.

"PLEASE WIN!" I blushed when everyone turned to look at me.

One of his teammate, Tyler, nudged Edward and gave an awkward smile. "Even though Bella asked you to win, it's impossible, right? We're so exhausted and losing by 18 points. It's useless, right Edward?"

Edward didn't reply. He looked at me and gave me his famous crooked grin. He caught the basketball with one hand and told Tyler, "We'll win. Because Bella asked me to. If it's Bella, I'll do anything."

* * *

"Edward, catch." I threw him a bottle of mineral water. Edward's team had lost by 2 points and he was sitting dejectedly outside the gym by himself. He caught the bottle and started chugging down the contents.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We lost." He smiled apologetically. I gave him a sweet smile, a real one this time.

"Well… Since you listened to me and tried your best… I forgive you."_ Time to execute my extremely-stupid-and-blush-inducing plan to get Edward back…_

I tilted my body backwards, till gravity took over and I was falling. Edward ran forward to catch me. I was once again caught in his strong embrace. The current was back and buzzing.

"What are you doing?" He asked, bewildered yet with a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes. _I knew he would catch me. Like he always do._

"Carry me to the steps of the gym," I ordered, trying to make it sound like a request that can't be turned down.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You don't want to?" I asked coyly, though I was secretly crossing my fingers behind my back. _Please just do what I say…_ I silently begged in my mind.

Without a word, Edward swooped me off my two feet again, carrying me bridal style.

"And there's one more thing… When you're done, let's go back to as per normal." I said.

He placed me on the steps to the gym, still not voicing any of his opinion. He sat beside me to finish his water.

I blushed furiously, "Except this time, you won't be 'Edward Cullen'… You'll be 'Edward Cullen: Bella Swan's one and only official boyfriend'."

I held my breath, waiting for the rejection that I was 50% sure would come. Except Edward choked slightly on his water and turned to face me with his surprised expression.

_I knew I had won the battle… _I let out that huge gulp of air and looked at him innocently, batting my eyelashes, "You don't want to?"

He recovered from his initial shock; his cheeks slightly tinted with pink. He gave me his crooked smile, "Are you serious? If it's you, I'll do anything."

He smirked, _the other Edward had surfaced_, "But I was think that 'Edward Cullen: Bella Swan's one and only official boyfriend' was kind of a mouthful."

He grinned playfully, "How about 'Edward Cullen: Bella Swan's lover'? Or I could simply start getting you accustomed to being called 'Bella Cullen'?"

I smiled flirtatiously, "We haven't even gone on our first date and you're proposing? Slow down, Edward."

"Is that a yes I hear, Bella Cullen? I'm not going to take no for an answer, love"

I climbed onto his lap and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat thumping quickly yet with a gentleness that Edward always possessed.

"Whatever. Because if it's you, I'm willing to do anything too."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you more," I whispered as his lips met mine again.

My heart pounded against my chest and it was like electricity was flowing to and fro our lips. But I didn't care. I decided that I liked it.

I didn't like the fact that I kept keeping Edward apart like two people. Because I should know more than anyone else that Edward will be Edward. And seriously, if it was Edward, I was willing to do anything…

* * *

**A/N: If you want to read the manga version, tell me and I'll give you the name :) Review please. I re-wrote it about 3 times; this is the best effort I have ever made to a story. So review and don't make me feel that the hours have been wasted. Thanks :)**

**If you're feeling lazy, simply copy this:**

**:D**

**P.S If the response is good; I might just do an epilogue, so you might want to put me on author/story alert.**


	2. Attn anonymous reviewer 'Angel'

Hi people. Sorry for the false alarm. Um… this is specifically for an anonymous reviewer, _**'ANGEL'**_. So you don't have to read it and waste your time.

Angel,

I hope you realized that your email address can't appear in a review. I really want to tell you manga and I couldn't contact you because it was anonymous. Anyway, the manga is 'S NO YUIITSU M NO ZETTAI'. It's actually a series of one-shots and the one I used was the first one, 'Solely S, Absolutely M'. You can read it at mangafox.

Thanks for reviewing. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside :)

-Dare2Dream97


End file.
